


Jordie In Pain

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Jordie should have known he couldn't hide anything from Jamie





	

When he woke up one morning and found that he couldn’t move without his back flaring in pain, Jordie knew that it wasn’t good. He groaned and just remained where he was in the hotel room: curled up in a ball on the bed. Of course this had to happen when the the Stars were in Vancouver to play the Canucks, in front of his parents and Jenny.

“Hey Jordie, you decent in there? Really don’t need to be scarred for life seeing your ass,” came a cheeky Tyler’s voice from the other side of the door that was between two separate hotel rooms. For once, Jordie was glad he had left it unlocked.

When Jordie didn’t answer, there was a knock on the door and it opened as Tyler poked his head in, Jamie right behind him. “Jordie? You okay man?”  
Jamie crouched down by the side of the bed that Jordie was lying on and gave his big brother a worried look. He hesitantly reached out to stroke Jordie’s hair, knowing something wasn’t right.

“Jordie, what is it? what’s wrong? Tell us. We can’t help you unless you tell us,” asked Jamie, as Jordie huffed, knowing he was cornered.

“My back. It’s my back. I just woke up and it’s sore as hell. I’m afraid to move,” winced Jordie, struggling to move into at least a decent position that was bearable. “Sucks because I want to play tonight. Make Mom and Dad proud of me.”

That comment made Jamie frown. Why would Jordie think his family wasn’t proud of him? Of course they were. what made Jordie think that they weren’t?

“Jordie, why would you say that? They’re proud of you, everyone is…..’ trailed off Jamie before Jordie interrupted with a wince and a  
"Look, can we talk about this later when I’m not in pain? I need the doctor.”

With a sigh, a not so pleased Jamie and Tyler went to retrieve the team doctor, grimacing as they heard Jordie groan quietly in pain, followed by a “fuck this hurts!”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hours later, on the plane after the Stars’ OT win in Vancouver, Jordie was able to sit in a decent but not 100% comfortable position in a plane seat at the back of the plane, isolated from everyone else. He was only able to sit like that due to the meds he was on.

Jordie was quietly dozing peacefully until Jamie came along to have that promised chat and plopped down in the vacant seat next to Jordie, who rolled his eyes.

“It’s ‘later’. Can’t avoid me Jordie. I’m your pain in the ass baby bro after all. That’s my job. Tell me what’s going on and do not give me any bullshit. You have a horrible poker face, Lady gaga would be pissed. Now….tell me or the tickle monster will come out,” warned a smirking Jamie, as Jordie growled. He hated being tickled. Especially by Jamie.

“Ugh fine! You’re a turd, you know that Jam-Jam? I don’t know, everything just seems to work out easier for you than it does for me. I work so hard and it’s still not enough. You? Anything you do works out easily, the way you want it. Whether it was school-related or hockey or even learning to drive, I struggled, like I was stupid or didn’t deserve to be successful. I live in your shadow Jamie and always will. It’s very lonely,” Jordie trailed off, avoiding Jamie’s stunned gaze.

Jordie felt two of Jamie’s fingers touch his chin delicately and lift it up so Jordie was looking into Jamie’s worried and horrified face. Jamie’s voice was trembling when he said,  
“Is that what you think, Jordie? That I’m better than you because I want to be, that I flaunt it purposely in front of you, to hurt you? Because no, I would NEVER do that to you! NEVER! I’m not like that and you know it. You’re wrong and whatever and whoever is making you think that….let me know what or who it is so I can kick their ass.Jordie, I have had to work my ass off just as hard, I was drafted so fucking late!! Everything that I achieved was not easy and I think it was a fluke that I even passed my driver’s test at all, considering I crashed my first truck into a snow bank. Yeah, you struggled Jordie but it doesn’t mean you are stupid. I’m sorry if you feel that way but it is not true. Everyone is different and you took a different road to get to where you are now. I love you so much more for it. You never gave up or stopped believing even though it was tempting to and that’s what makes you you Jordie”, smiled Jamie, pressing a kiss to his brother’s forehead.

Jordie was tearing up a bit and one could blame the painkillers but not entirely….

“Thanks little bro. I really need to hear that. I love you…"Jordie trailed off nodding off to sleep as Jamie put a blanket over Jordie and whispered

"I love you too big brother”.

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Jordie Benn and Jamie Benn brotherly fluff really. They're just darn cute.  
> And I know that this is uber short but I hope that this doesn't stop you from reading and enjoying!!


End file.
